Lucy
by SMCKI10
Summary: Post-Born this way, Quill and Will have a converstion about the person she used to be, and the person she wants to become. Quill


A/N:I wrote this right after born this way aired, but then I just let it sit on my hard drive but here it finally is! Basically it's just a missing a scene that as a quill shipper I thought should have been in the ep. Thanks to Sam for Betaing this for me again. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own glee if I did you would of seen this on screen.

Quinn sit on the edge of the counter in the Spanish room, She was hiding out from all of the stares and whispers about how the great Quinn Fabary used to be just like every one else ordinary and forgettable. Maybe that was why she had a hatred of Rachel she had always stood out even if she was a loser. She looked down at her designer shoes as she swung her feet, Once again her perfect world had crashed down around her but this time she had no clue how to put it back together. She was broke out of her thoughts by Mr. shuester walking through the door.

"Quinn?"

"Hey Mr. Shue."

"You do realize you're like 30 minutes early for class?" He said as he came to stand in front of her.

"Yea it was just easier to hide in here then deal with the whispers and stares."

"Quinn no one cares who you used to be."

"This is high school Mr. Shue of course they do!"

"Do you remember what I told all of you last year right before regionals?"

"That in the years to come we won't remember what songs we sang or even remember everyone's names."

"And that's still true."

"Don't make it hurt any less." She said looking at her shoes again.

"Hey, your stronger then all this. Your Lucy Quinn Fabray you're going to make it."

"How did you…?" She trailed off not really wanted to finish the question.

"It's all over school, your big news."

"It's not fair! I was just getting my world back!"

"Your whole world is not falling apart its just getting reshuffled. You grew so much last year Quinn. This is just another growth spurt."

"Screw growing I was queen bitch again! I mean I had to cheat on my boyfriend with my ex boyfriend who I originally cheated on with his best friend. God I really haven't grown at all have I?"

"Answer me this Quinn what's the best part of your day?"

"Glee."

"And who is your best friend?"

"Rachel."

"See if I asked you all these questions at the start of your sophomore year. You would have said Cheerios and Santana. You have changed so much, more the you know Quinn."

"Is it for the better?"

"Of course it is."

"Then why does it hurt so damn much?"

"Because if it didn't hurt it wouldn't matter. You will get through this Quinn, Last year you did the hardest thing anyone will ever have to do. You gave Beth up so she would have a better life." Quinn looked down at his hand, which was wrapped around hers.

"What if I'm not strong enough?"

"Then I'll be here to pick you up when you fall. I'll have your back Quinn, I'll always have your back." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, which he wiped away.

Over the years Will said true to his word, He became the one thing in her life that she could count on. After High school she went off to OSU and then spent a few years in Paris making a name for her in photography. But she had found herself back in Lima at the age of 25 for the wedding of Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman. At the wedding she had found herself in the arms of Will shuester and for the first time in a long time she felt like she was truly home. So she traded in her jet-setting lifestyle and settled for life in Lima, owning a small photography studio/Gallery.

Then at 28, Will asked her to marry him, which is how she found herself sitting in the choir room. Instead of the traditional church wedding they had decided to get married in the auditorium at McKinley since that had been the place they had had their first kiss years ago. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on a picture of the 2011 new directions with their born this way shirts on. She hadn't thought about Lucy Caboose in years, she had never forgotten Lucy but she had put her in a little box in her heart and moved on from that, from high school. She was stronger for her struggles, she wouldn't change anything about the way things went down because if the whole Lucy Caboose debacle had never happened she didn't really think she'd be here getting ready to marry the love of her life. She was broke out of her thoughts by her maid of honor Rachel coming into the room with her 2-year-old Caroline following behind her in her flower girl dress. Rachel looked over her shoulder at the picture she was holding.

"You know the whole Lucy Caboose thing made me want to be you even more."

"Really? It just proved I was a fake." Quinn said has she set the photo back on the shelf.

"No, it proved that you had the strength to change your self. You looked in the mirror and didn't like what you seen so you changed it. I did that a 1,000 times in high school but I never had the guts to change anything."

"I haven't thought about it in years, at the time it seemed the only way to be what everyone wanted. The perfect daughter, the perfect sister, the perfect friend, the perfect everything. I thought being thin, blonde and pretty would change things, turns out it just made it all so much harder." Rachel placed her hands on Quinn's shoulders and turned her so they were facing each other.

"You don't have to worry about any of that stuff anymore, all you have to worry about is being a amazing wife to Will which I know you will be. Can you do that?"

"I can." She said with a laugh as Rachel pulled her down the hall.

A few minutes later in front of all their family and friends Quinn proudly told the world that she was Lucy Quinn Fabary-Shuester.

~Fin~


End file.
